Fortes Emoções
by DanyMoon
Summary: Sesshoumaru tenta, a todo custo, fingir o que realmente sente por Rin. Mas, poderá ele agüentar mesmo quando sua amada é invadida por uma terrível doença? Mandem reviews! (Cap.8-Online)
1. Um pequeno teste

**Fortes emoções**

Nota da autora: Bem, pessoal... Lá vai mais uma de minhas fics! Esta é do gênero drama/romance. Sei que nem todos gostam muito de drama, mas espero que todos que lerem essa fic, gostem!! Mandem reviews, por favor!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 1- Um pequeno teste

Caminhavam como sempre. Juntos, em todas as ocasiões. O youkai mestre, o youkai servo e a pequena humana. Apesar da arrogância do youkai maior, a pequena, indefesa e infantil humana o admirava. Tanto como ser quanto como "pai". Ele sempre a protegera. Ao menos, desde o dia em que se conheceram... Não podia negar. O amava. Ele era fenomenal. Mas... O amava como pai, como irmão, como protetor. Isso era o que passava em sua mente.

Sesshoumaru, o youkai líder daquele grupo, sabia que faria de tudo para proteger a pequena. Mas... Uma pergunta se passava o tempo todo em sua mente. _Por quê?_ Essa era a questão. Sempre odiara os humanos e meio-youkais. SEMPRE. Então... Por que fazia questão de defendê-la de todo mal, de toda ameaça?? Não havia explicação.

_O senhor Sesshoumaru está pensativo de novo..._, pensou a pequena. Sim, realmente. O grande e poderoso youkai não dava uma palavra se quer há dias. O que estaria se passando em sua mente?

_Tem de haver uma explicação. Por quê? Por quê?? Ela é apenas uma humana! Eu sou Sesshoumaru!! Príncipe dos youkais cachorros! Por que me junto a uma reles humana? Por que igualo-me ao imbecil do Inuyasha? Será influência de meu pai? Ele, sem sombra de dúvidas, devia saber que isso aconteceria. Por que outra razão me daria a Tenseiga?_

Caminharam vários quilômetros sem nem uma palavra. Sesshoumaru ficara o trajeto todo em silêncio.

Rin:- Senhor Jaken, o que aconteceu com o Senhor Sesshoumaru?

Jaken:- Pssssssiu!! Sssilêncio, menina!! Quando o sssenhor Sssessshoumaru fica quieto asssim, é porque essstá pensssando em algo muito sssério. Ssssó gossstaria de sssaber... O que é dessta vezz?

Rin:- Humm... Senhor Sesshoumaru!!!

Jaken:- O.O'

O youkai parou imediatamente.

Rin correu para perto de seu braço e o agarrou.

Rin:- O que houve, Senhor Sesshoumaru?

Ele lançou um de seus olhares frios para a pequena, que retribuiu com seu olhar doce e preocupado.

Sesshoumaru:- Responda-me uma coisa, Rin...

Rin:- Sim?

Sesshoumaru:- Não sente medo?

Rin:- Medo? De que?

Sesshoumaru:- De mim.

Rin:- Não, senhor!!

Sesshoumaru:- Tem certeza?

Rin:- Sim.

Aquela resposta não foi o suficiente para ele. Queria mais. Queria ter a prova concreta.

Não pensou duas vezes. Suas garras agarraram o pescoço da pequena. Ele ergueu-a logo em seguida.

Jaken:- SSSENHOR!!!!!! O QUE ESSTÁ FAZENDO???

Rin estava sufocando. Cada vez mais, o youkai apertava seu pequeno pescoço.

Rin:- S-Senhor... O... O que...

_Que estranho... Eu poderia matá-la agora mesmo... Poderia sufocá-la sem nenhum problema. Nada me impediria de fazer isso. Entretanto..._

Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto da pequena. Aquilo afetou o coração de pedra do youkai.

_Mas o que? Como... Ela, mesmo assim, não está sentindo medo? Não tem medo de morrer?_, pensou confuso o youkai. _Não é possível..._

Sesshoumaru largou-a no chão. Imediatamente, Rin passou a mão em seu pescoço dolorido.

_Por que ele fez isso?, _pensou ela, que ainda chorava pelo susto que levara.

_Por que eu não fui capaz de matá-la? Por que minhas garras me impediram de sufocá-la até a morte? Por quê? Será que não tenho coragem de eliminar a vida desta menina? Não... Não pode ser... Eu, Sesshoumaru, jamais me rendi tão facilmente por causa de uma humana. Jamais me deixei enfraquecer por uma criatura inferior. Então... Por que isso agora?_

Jaken correu até Rin e ajudou-a a se recuperar. O pescoço da jovem menina estava bastante machucado.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu de costas para os dois durante um longo tempo. Apenas viajando em seus pensamentos.

Continuaram sua viagem.

Alguns minutos depois, Rin ainda queixava-se da dor que sentia. Sesshoumaru não mostrava compaixão, mas, algo dentro dele estava ferido. E ele sabia perfeitamente do que se tratava.

_Então... É isso? É vc que me causa tantos problemas?_

Era seu coração. O youkai queria, mas não podia negar que tinha uma forte atração pela pequena. Fosse o que fosse, essa atração o impedia de tentar fazer algum dano a ela.

_Está aí, Sesshoumaru. Uma prova realmente difícil. O que fazer para controlar essas fortes emoções?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Espero que estejam gostando. Logo teremos mais! Aguardem!! Mandem seus reviews!!


	2. Caracterizando a pequena Rin

**Fortes emoções**

Nota da autora: Desculpem-me pela demora, ok? Estou em época de provas e, além de tudo, o ficou um tempo "fora do ar", né?

Lá vamos nós com o segundo cap.!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.2- Caracterizando a pequena Rin

Rio... Como Rin adorava os rios! Sempre passavam para ela uma mensagem pura, viva, alegre...! Era uma das paisagens que a menina mais admirava.

Estavam diante de um pequeno riacho, próximo a um vilarejo. Como sempre, a pequena menina brincava com os peixes que por ali nadavam. Tentava pegá-los, queria agradar seu senhor. Já havia esquecido o último acontecido. Aquele ato bruto de Sesshoumaru... Por que a atacara? Fizera algo de errado?

Rin (cantando):- O rio é tão bonito... Senhor Sesshoumaru, venha cá pegar um peixe...

_Ela faz de tudo para chamar minha atenção..._, pensou o youkai.

Sesshoumaru estava de olhos fechados, meditando (se assim pode-se dizer), sob uma sombra fresca de uma árvore gigante. Aquele cenário, aquele ambiente era perfeito para descansar, pensar, sonhar... Era tranqüilo, passava uma paz e um sentimento de simplicidade incríveis.

Jaken:- Rin, não perturbe o sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru!

Rin:- Mas... Senhor Jaken...

Jaken:- Nada de masss, menina! Não vê que ele esssstá dormindo?

Rin:- Desculpe...

_Ela aceita as ordens de um youkai tão inofensivo... É fraca. Se mandassem-na fazer qualquer coisa, sem sombra de dúvidas, faria. Agora... Por que isso? Seria lealdade, respeito? Ou seria apenas medo pelo fato de Jaken ser um youkai?_

Sesshoumaru ainda encontrava-se em seu mar de perguntas. Era um grande costume do youkai pensar demais e falar pouco. Gostava de avaliar as situações, raciocinar, buscar respostas... Gostava de ficar sozinho. Sozinho com sua pessoa apenas.

Rin:- Olha, eu peguei um peixe!!!!!

Jaken:- Muito bem, Rin!! Parabénss!!

_É fraca, sim. Mas habilidosa. Esperta. Nem mesmo o tosco do Jaken consegue pegar um peixe nadando no rio. Há raras as ocasiões em que consegue tal fato._

Jaken:- Agora, poderemosss comê-lo!

Rin:- Não, senhor Jaken!!

_Ela preserva suas conquistas. Isso é bom. Não permite que outros desfrutem de algo conquistado pelo seu sacrifício._

Rin:- Não pode comê-lo cru. Deixe que eu esquento para o senhor, tudo bem?

_Acho que me enganei..._

Jaken:- Não tem problema, Rin! Posso comê-lo asssim messsmo!

Rin:- Não seja guloso, senhor Jaken. Espere um pouco. Você vai ver o quanto vai ficar gostoso!

_Se preocupa muito com os outros. Isso eu não posso negar. Tem um coração aberto à tudo e à todos. Deseja sempre fazer o melhor... São essas as qualidades de um humano?_

Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru percebeu o que acabara de pensar. "Qualidades de um humano"... Qualidades? Conseguira pensar isso? Sempre desprezara os humanos? O que estaria acontecendo?

_Qualidades... Humm... Não, esses seres desprezíveis não possuem qualidades. Não servem para nada, a não ser alimentar certas raças de youkais. São um estorvo para o mundo, um erro da natureza_.

Rin:- Venha, senhor Jaken. Eu vou mostrar como se faz fogo!

Jaken:- Fogo? Ah... Isssso é mole, Rin!

Jaken pegou seu Bastão de Duas Cabeças e logo uma enorme rajada de fogo saiu da boca do rosto de um velho esculpido no bastão.

Jaken:- Viu?

Rin:- Não, não estou falando disso, senhor Jaken. Eu aprendi uma técnica, no vilarejo, para se fazer fogo. Mas não desse jeito que o senhor fez aí, não... É de outra maneira.

Jaken:- Mossstre-me, então.

Rin:- Está bem.

A pequena pegou dois pedaços de madeira que encontrou no chão, juntou-os em cima de um aglomerado de outros pedaços um pouco maiores. Logo, começou a esfregar um pedaço no outro. Jaken observava aquilo curioso e receoso.

Jaken:- Desissste, Rin. É imposssível sssair fogo daí.

Logo, uma pequena fumaça começou a ser produzida. Jaken ficou espantado.

Jaken:- C-Como?

Rin:- Pronto!

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos. Realmente, havia uma pequena fogueira próximo dali. Rin conseguira produzir fogo.

_Interessante..._

Sesshoumaru:- Rin.

A pequena olhou para trás, espantada.

Rin:- Sim, Senhor Sesshoumaru? Já acordou?

Sesshoumaru:- Venha.

Algo estava estranho. Sesshoumaru estendera os braços e, incrivelmente, pedia para que ela fosse até ele.

Rin:- O que eu fiz dessa vez?

A pequena estava desconfiada. Achara, à princípio, que Sesshoumaru pretendia pregar alguma peça, ou talvez, que brigaria com ela. Nada, nenhum fato apontava para essas conclusões. Mas, realmente havia algo estranho na atitude do youkai.

Sesshoumaru:- Vai esfriar e já está anoitecendo. Venha até aqui.

Rin logo alegrou-se e correu para os braços de Sesshoumaru. Aquele colo... Como era quentinho e confortável! O "pompom" (ou mais conhecido como "fluffy") era macio e bem aconchegante. Desejava ficar lá por toda a eternidade.

_Realmente, ainda não descobri o porquê de estar com essa menina. Mas, algo eu preciso admitir: jamais tive tanto apego a uma criatura assim..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Obs.: Acabou por hoje, gente! E aí? Meigo, né? Mandem-me seus comentários, please!!!!!!!!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY**: Gostei do que vc disse! E confirmo: realmente, esta fic promete!

**Hika Cheshire**: Estou pretendendo deixá-la bem emocionante, Hika. Não terá ação, mas momentos de risco, se assim posso dizer... Bem, estou falando demais. É melhor vc mesma conferir a fic, ok? Mais um que vai p/ a sua coleção de favoritos! EHHHH!! Valeu, Hika!! Bjuxxx!!

**Inu-Maniaca**: Que isso! Recebo seus reviews com muito prazer! Nada de me encher o saco! Pode ter certeza disso. Obrigada pelos seus elogios quanto as minhas fics. Bjuxxx!!

**Shampoo-chan**: "Um drama bem escrito"? Obrigada! Realmente, o Sesshou gosta muito de meditar. Aquilo que ele fez foi uma crueldade, mas, graças, não aconteceu nada com a Rin. Eu acho que irá mostrar o dois lados da coisa, sabe? O lado pai/filha (ou irmão/irmã) e marido/mulher. O Sesshou está muito confuso com seus sentimentos, sabe? Mas... Qual dos dois prevalecerá, hein? Descubra! Rrssrrsrs... O cap. foi bem curto, mesmo... Uma pena, né? Mas, este aqui está maior. Não muito. Ahh!! E, obrigada pelas dicas. Já parei de colocar as carinhas. Nem sabia dessa regra do site... (mais uma frescura...) Já perdi uma fic minha, não quero perder outra. Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo por me avisar! Seu reviews foi bem grande. Eu gostei! E, ahh!! Vc é que está me mandando aqueles reviews do "Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?", né? OBRIGADA!!! Valeu mesmo!!É bom saber que está gostando da fic. Para falar a verdade, é uma das minhas preferidas (já escritas por mim, é claro)!! Bjuxxxx!!!

**Jenny-Ci**: Mais uma fã louca do Sesshou, é? Entre para o clube! Rsrsrsr... Nossa, tem muitas... Eu acredito que tenha uma boa fic sim... Estou pretendendo coisas boas para ela... Espere e verá! Bjuxxx!!

**carol ogawara kun**: Bem, a Rin está naquela fase de criança, sabe? A idade normal dela no Anime (Não sei ao certo qual é... XD). Sei lá uns...8, 9 anos? Ou seria menos? Ou mais? Bem, é nessa faixa, ok? Bjuxxx!!


	3. Dia de Neve

**Fortes emoções**

Nota da autora: Como expliquei em todas as minhas fics, finalmente acabou minha época de provas. Vou ter mais tempo para me dedicar às fics.

DanyMoon 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.3- Dia de neve

O dia amanheceu. Estava nevando. Frio. O vento batia, não com intensidade, mas com friagem. A neve era branca. Muito branca. Branca e fria. Congelante.

O youkai despertou. Na verdade, apenas abrira os olhos. Não dormira. Jamais admitiria, mas havia ficado preocupado com a criança em seu colo. Passara a noite pensando, prestando atenção à tudo ao seu redor... Cobrira três vezes a menina que, durante a noite, se mexera.

_Há tempos não faz frio assim... É melhor procurar um lugar mais confortável e mais aquecido. Ficar à mercê da friagem não fará bem a uma menina humana frágil_, pensou ele.

Levantou-se tomando todo o cuidado possível para não acordá-la. O servo, entretanto, caiu na neve, formando um pequeno buraco na camada branca que cobria o chão.

Jaken:- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Estava frio. Frio demais.

Sesshoumaru:- Jaken, pare de gritar.

Jaken:- Massss Sssenhor...

Sesshoumaru:- Não vê que Rin está dormindo?

Jaken:- Dessssculpe...

Caminhar na neve estava sendo complicado. Estava fundo. Sesshoumaru decidiu então flutuar até achar um lugar adequado.

Uma casebre abandonada... Um lugar perfeito. Abriram a porta. A casebre estava quase intacta! Ainda restava uma pequena lareira no fundo, mesa, cadeiras... Estava tudo lá.

_É provável que o dono desta casebre tenha ficado preso ou congelado na neve. Ou então, pode ter sido atacado por um youkai da floresta._

Em um canto, um lugar vazio.

Sesshoumaru retirou seu "fluffy" e deixou lá. Logo em seguida, deitou a pequena menina em cima do pompom macio e cobriu-a.

_Pode ser que demore a acordar..._

Jaken:- Sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru, vou acccender a lareira.

Utilizando o Bastão de Duas Cabeças, o pequeno servo lançou uma rajada de fogo que logo queimou o resto de madeira que ali jazia, acendendo a lareira.

Jaken:- Não acha, Sssenhor, que ssserá preccciso caçççar algo?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Jaken.

Sesshoumaru:- Tem razão. Fique aqui, Jaken. Cuide da Rin. Não saiam de dentro da casebre, ouviu bem?

Jaken:- Ssssim.

_Quando Rin acordar, estará faminta. É preciso procurar algo para comermos enquanto esperamos a "tempestade" de neve passar._

Duas horas.

A porta se abre.

Sesshoumaru carregava um grande youkai carnudo e algumas frutas que encontrara no caminho. Estavam congeladas, mas deixando-as perto da lareira durante um tempo, logo estariam prontas para serem comidas.

Sesshoumaru:- E Rin?

Jaken:- Dormindo, Sssenhor.

_Ainda?_

Sesshoumaru:- Está certo, Jaken. Venha cá.

Jaken ajudou seu mestre a colocar os alimentos adequadamente próximo à lareira. Sesshoumaru achou em um canto uma lança. Espetou-a na carne do youkai morto e deixou-o cozinhando.

Jaken:- Sssenhor?

Sesshoumaru:- Ela não gosta de carnes cruas.

Um pequeno movimento. Rin virara-se.

_Descobriu-se de novo... É tão difícil dormir parada?_

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado da pequena. Pegou a cabecinha dela e apoiou-a em seu colo.

Sesshoumaru:- É melhor sentar-se, Jaken. Não iremos embora nem tão cedo.

Jaken aceitou o conselho do mestre e sentou-se frente à lareira.

_Por que não acorda? Será que é apenas preguiça? Como os humanos são preguiçosos... Nos dias mais frios, não querem fazer nada!_

Sem perceber, Sesshoumaru acabou pegando no sono. Estava cansado.

_Pai... Pode me explicar o porquê de tudo isso estar acontecendo? Seria obra do destino? Que piada... Destino... Destino..._

_Por que eu fui conhecer Rin? Estava previsto isso? Estava escrito que eu conheceria uma pequena menina humana que causaria a pior e maior confusão em minha mente?_

_Como conseguiu? Como conseguiu me modificar tanto?_

_Era para termos nos conhecido? E se eu jamais a tivesse encontrado? Estaria melhor ou pior nesse momento? Estaria vivo ou morto?_

_Por que armou essa para mim, senhor meu pai? Já não basta aturar um irmão meio-youkai? Desonra da família... E agora, deseja piorar minha vida? Deseja que eu fique unido a uma humana? Assim como o senhor? É isso, meu pai?_

_Como pôde ter dito a audácia de bagunçar a minha vida? Estava tudo perfeito antes de conhecê-la! Por que fez isso comigo, pai? Por quê???? Por quê??????_

Abriu os olhos rapidamente. A última frase em sua mente o assustara... "T_eria sido bem melhor se eu jamais a tivesse revivido..._"

_Estou enlouquecendo_, pensou.

Olhou para o lado.

_Alguma coisa está errada... Ela ainda está dormido._

Jaken:- Ssssenhor Sssessshoumaru, acordou?

Sesshoumaru:- Sim, Jaken. Quanto tempo dormi?

Jaken:- Pouco tempo, Sssenhor.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a criança a seu lado. Realmente dormia.

_É hora de acordar. Antes que a comida fique passada demais._

Sesshoumaru:- Rin. Rin...

Jaken:- Sssenhor, a melhor maneira de ssse acordar alguém que não quer acordar é com um bom balde de água bem gelada. Deixxxe-me ajudá-lo.

Sesshoumaru:- Fique longe, Jaken.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no rosto da criança. Seu coração disparou.

_Está pelando... Está quente demais..._

Sesshoumaru:- Ela está péssima!

Jaken:- Como?

Sesshoumaru:- Está quente demais. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

_É provável que a ventania de ontem a noite tenha a deixado doente... Como eu fui idiota..._

Sesshoumaru:- Precisamos procurar alguma coisa para abaixar a temperatura!

Jaken:- Sssenhor...

Sesshoumaru:- O que é???

Jaken:- Desssculpe-me, masss...

Sesshoumaru:- Fala logo!

Jaken:- O ssseu irmão...

Sesshoumaru:- O que tem o imprestável do Inuyasha?

Jaken:- Ele anda com uma garota que tem medicamentossss avançadosss, não é?

Sesshoumaru:- Está dizendo que devemos ir atrás deles?

Jaken:- Talvezzz...

_Ir atrás de Inuyasha?... Implorar sua ajuda??? Isso é loucura..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: O que Sesshoumaru fará agora, hein? Gostaram do Cap.? Mandem-me reviews, please!!

Comentários dos reviews:

**Otaku-IY:** Eu achei essa cena tão linda!!! E kawaii também. Bjuxxxxxx!!

**Inu-maníaca:** Oieeeeeee, miguxa! Estou tentando passar exatamente esses sentimentos. Espero estar tendo bons resultados! Bjuxxxxxxxxx!!

**Jenny-Ci**: Pode me chamar de Dany, ok? Que bom que vc adorou o cap.!!! Todo mundo adorou o final. Isso é muito bom!! Valeu pelo elogio!! Eu tento interpretar o melhor possível do Sesshy. Passar realmente o que ele sente e pensa... É uma novidade p/ mim. Estou amando isso!! Bjuxxxxxxxx!!

**Shampoo-chan: **Oieeeeeeee, de novo!! Bem, há uma dualidade, não sei se vc percebeu. O Sesshou está confuso. Sabe que a respeita, gosta dela, tem um carinho e tudo mais... Mas, não entende o porquê de se preocupar tanto com ela. Ele está muito confuso. Mais uma que amou o final... Estou empolgada!! Eu estou tentando evitar aquelas abreviações, entende? Um texto fica bem mais bonito assim. Valeu pelas dicas!!Deby: Vou ver se aumento, ok? Valeu pela sugestão!! Bjuxxxxxx!!

**Megumi-chan:** Valeu pelo review!! Vou ver se mando um e-mail para vc, ok? Bjuxxxxxxxx!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Oieeeeeee!! Realmente... O Sesshou é muito teimoso. Rsrsrsrsr... Fazer oq, né? Bjuxxxxxx!!

**Kassie-chan:** Obrigada pelo review!! Estou procurando fazer uma fic emocionante. Pelo visto, vc está gostando, né? Amando, melhor dizendo... Rrsrsrs... Bjuxxxxx!!

**Yume Vy:** Puxa, obrigada!! Eu tb sou super fã do Sesshou!!! (Acho que já deu p/ reparar, né?) Pensei em todas essas cenas com cuidado. Eu queria planejar algo que chocasse. A cena do Sesshou segurando o pescoço dela e, mesmo assim, ela não demonstrou medo... Foi uma cena interessante. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, viu??? Bjuxxxxxxxxx!!


	4. Akyno, a árvore sagrada

**Fortes emoções**

Nota da autora: Gente, a fic está ficando interessante, não acham?

Lá vamos nós com mais novas "fortes emoções" !!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 4- Akyno, a árvore sagrada

Um frio na barriga bateu no youkai. _O quê??? Pedir ajuda? Isso só pode ser brincadeira..._

Franziu a testa.

O servo logo recuou.

Jaken:- S-Sssenhor...?

Ficou calado.

_Inuyasha... Meio-youkai imprestável... _

Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para a menina em seus braços. Como estava doente! Sua respiração era rápida, parecia ofegante. Devia estar com falta de ar. _Não podemos deixá-la assim... Preciso fazer algo..._

Olhou para Tenseiga encostada no canto da sala. _Tenseiga... Nesse momento, você é inútil..._

Rin tossiu.

O coração de Sesshoumaru estava muito acelerado. Acelerado até demais.

_Por que estou assim? Por que me preocupo tanto com essa menina? Poderia deixá-la aqui, esperar a tempestade passar e ir embora, mas... Rrrr... Por que sinto a necessidade de salvá-la? Sou um youkai! Ela é uma humana! Humanos morrem todos os dias! É da natureza deles ser frágil e insuportáveis! Mas, ela..._

O rosto de Rin estava ficando cada vez mais pálido.

_Não... Ela não é como todos os outros. Não é imprestável, nem insuportável, nem muito menos insignificante. É apenas uma criança... Uma criança que, de alguma forma, viu uma luz em mim._

Sesshoumaru:- Jaken!

Jaken:- Sssim?

O olhar do mestre assustava. Não estava furioso, como em outras situações, mas algo em seu olhar causava um arrepio na espinha.

Sesshoumaru:- Fique aqui com ela.

Jaken:- Sssim. E o ssssenhor? Vai procurar Inuyasha?

Silêncio.

Jaken:- Sssenhor?

Sesshoumaru:- Cale a boca.

_Por que ele é ssssempre frio asssim? Essstou tentando ajudar_, pensou o servo, ao escutar a resposta do youkai.

Sesshoumaru:- Me poupe de seus pensamentos sem fundo, Jaken.

_Humm... Ir atrás de Inuyasha... Que absurdo! Quando um youkai como eu iria ajoelhar-se a um mero meio-youkai? Nunca. Prefiro morrer a fazer isso._

Sesshoumaru:- Deixe-a perto da lareira para que se aqueça.

Jaken:- Ssssim. Como quiser.

Olhou para a porta semi-aberta. _Que tempestade... Isso não vai ajudar..._

Jaken:- Essstá muito frio lá fora, sssenhor!

Sesshoumaru:- Não interessa.

Jaken:- Por que não levamosss Rin para um outro lugar mais quente? Talvezzz para uma caverna...

Sesshoumaru:- Jaken... Me responda uma coisa... Alguma vez viu algum humano doente?

Jaken:- Não, sssenhor... Não que eu lembre...

Sesshoumaru:- Isso explica a sua estupidez.

O servo ficou confuso. Estupidez? Por que estupidez?

Sesshoumaru:- Se sairmos com ela daqui, irá morrer.

Jaken:- Masss... Osss youkaisss...

Sesshoumaru:- Jamais compare um youkai a um humano. Os humanos são muito mais fracos e frágeis. Criaturas insignificantes...

Seu olhar percorreu a sala. Rin estava perto da lareira. Por um segundo, o youkai sentiu algo que nunca sentira antes... Pena de uma humana.

_Mas... O que? Haha... Não...Isso não pode estar acontecendo..._

Sesshoumaru:- Já volto.

Jaken:- Onde vai, sssenhor?

Sesshoumaru:- Buscar algumas ervas.

Abriu a porta.

_Pode nevar o quanto quiser... Pode chover, trovejar, relampear... Não estou ligando. Nada vai me impedir. Sou um youkai, não um humano qualquer._

Na casebre....

_Volte logo, sssenhor... A pequena Rin não essstá nada bem... Ssse demorar, pode ssser tarde demaiss._

Nevava incansavelmente. Sesshoumaru começou a notar que estava se esgotando. Quase não enxergava em meio à chuva de neve.

_É um desafio?_

Achou uma grande e velha árvore ao longe. Tão grande, que suas folhas chegavam a bater nas nuvens no céu.

_Uma árvore sagrada... Achei você..._

Desceu. Pousou.

Olhou para cima.

_É realmente muito grande..._

Ergueu seu braço.

_"Suas folhas são sagradas... Atrasam e acalmam qualquer sintoma de doença..." Humm... Humanos idiotas... Acreditam em cada coisa... Bem, vamos testar..._

Suas garras passaram por entre as folhas, sem tocá-las.

_Mas... O que? Como é possível?_

Pareciam imagens reais, mas não podiam ser tocadas! Seriam ilusões?

_Youkai... Acha mesmo que consegue pegar minhas folhas?_

Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados.

_Por acaso é alguma piada?_

O youkai permaneceu calado. Apenas aguardava mais algum sinal de vida próximo dali.

_Pode procurar... Pode farejar... Será inútil. Estou bem na sua frente._

_Na minha frente...?_

A árvore...

Sesshoumaru:- Humm... Já vi que hoje é meu "dia de sorte"...

_Youkai tolo..._

Sesshoumaru:- Como?

_Vou me apresentar... Sou Akyno, a árvore sagrada..._

_Grande novidade..._

Sesshoumaru:- Não estou interessado em apresentações.

_Huhuhum... Esperto, não? Ansioso... Está com pressa?_

Sesshoumaru:- Ouvi dizer que é capaz de "curar" várias doenças. Amenizá-las.

_Ouviu certo._

_Humm... Não me parece confiável._

_Entretanto... Não será capaz de pegar minhas folhas, muito menos de usá-las._

Sesshoumaru:- E posso saber por quê? Por acaso está subestimando o poder de um youkai?

_Simplesmente por um detalhe..._

Sesshoumaru:- O que é então?

_Você não é humano_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Aiaiaiaiaiaiai... Como será que o Sesshou vai se livrar dessa? Como ele vai conseguir salvar Rin??? Perguntas... Perguntas... Espero que estejam gostando.

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY**: O que achou dess cap.? Fofo tb? Rsrsrsr... Beijos!! Valeu!!

**Kassie-chan**: Nossa... Vc gostou mesmo, né? Isso é muito bom! É sério que é a primeira fic que lê de Sesshou-Rin? Nossa, que legal! Espero quetenha te passado uma boa impressão! Bjuxxxxx!!

**Hika Cheshire**:Ai, Hika... Eu fui chata com vc naquel dia, né? No Msn... Foi mal... Eu não queria forçar vc a me ouvir cantar... Eu estava tão entusiasmada que acabei nem pensando em vc direito... Desculpe... Bem, falando do review... É, a Rin está doente, e muito por sinal! Infelizmente, o Sesshou se recusou a ir pedir ajuda ao Inu (falando sério, quando ele iria quebrar o orgulho dele assim, hein?). É uma pena... Bem, espero que esteja gostando. Bjuxxxxxxxx!!

**Jenny-Ci**:Jenny... Vc não faz idéia do quanto eu gostei do seu review!!!!! Mostrei para um bando de gente!! É sério!! Me deixou muito orgulhosa!! Além de feliz, é claro... Nossa, vc fez um belo review! Muito bom mesmo!! Muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios!! É verdade que deixaram o Sesshou um pouco de lado no Anime... Nem se quer explorarama relação dele com a menina...T-T Mas... É bom saber que vc está valorizando o meu trabalho. Para falar a verdade, nem está sendo tão difícil assim. Eu adoro "interpretar" personagens nas minhas fics. Mostrar o que eles pensam... É algo que eu acho necessário. Pq, nem tudo é o que se fala ou o que se mostra, não é? Às vezes descobrimos coisas muito interessantes no interior das pessoas e é isso que eu exploro nas minhas fics. Mostrar as angústias, os pensamentos, as dúvidas, as suspeitas...Entende? Bem... Acabei escrevendo um troço gigante, né? Mas, vc merecia! Bjuxxxxxxxx!! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu review!!


	5. A valorização de um ser inferior

**Fortes emoções**

Nota da autora: Mais um cap.!! E agora? O que vocês acham que o Sesshy vai fazer para salvar a Rin, hein? Curiosos? Então, vamos lá!

Para os que gostam de humor... Confiram a fic: "Homens X Mulheres", escrita por mim e por Deia-love-Kouga. É cheia de besteirol.

Mandem reviews!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 5- A valorização de um ser inferior

Sesshoumaru viu-se em um beco sem saída. Se fosse um inimigo qualquer, apenas um youkai que o estivesse negando "ajuda",o problema seria resolvido facilmente com suas garras, ou talvez, se necessário, com a Toukijin. Mas a história era totalmente diferente. O fato é que não era CAPAZ de encostar nas folhas que possibilitariam a cura da pequena Rin. O que fazer?

Sesshoumaru:- Me diga uma coisa... Para que servir aos humanos? Para que dar valor a uma raça tão desprezível?

A velha árvore deu pequenas risadas.

_Você enquadra-se exatamente na espécie que não está apta a receber minha ajuda..._

Sesshoumaru:- E por que não?

_Há determinados tipos de youkais que até podem tocar em minhas folhas, mas jamais conseguirão usá-las. Entretanto, você nem ao menos enquadra-se nessa classificação. É exatamente o tipo de youkai que jamais receberia minha ajuda._

_Infeliz... Não pretendo perder o meu tempo escutando essas besteiras..._

Sesshoumaru:- Criaturas como você sempre terão meu desprezo...

_Não é assim que chegará a algum lugar... A única coisa que está conseguindo é piorar sua classificação._

Sesshoumaru:- Pare com esse papo de classificação! Isso já está me dando nos nervos!

_Está irritado porque não compreende. Não entende como pode estar em uma classificação tão baixa, apesar de ser tão poderoso..._

Sesshoumaru:- O que você disse???

_Apenas a verdade._

_Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso... Ainda por cima vindo de uma árvore velha e acabada! Como se atreve a subestimar os poderes de Sesshoumaru? Vai de arrepender por ter dito tanta besteira..._

_Youkai... Pela primeira vez em sua vida, percebe o quanto inútil é... De que adianta essas garras se não consegue usá-las?_

Sesshoumaru estava irritando-se cada vez mais. Como aquela árvore tinha o atrevimento de humilhá-lo daquele jeito?

Deu as costas.

_Vai embora? Fugir? Essa não é uma atitude apropriada para um youkai tão poderoso..._

Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Sesshoumaru sacou a espada Toukijin e lançou um ataque. Incrivelmente, o ataque atravessou a árvore, sem cortá-la.

_O que??_

_Ah... Eu tento avisar... Mas não me escutam..._

Sesshoumaru estava impressionado. Não era possível!

Sesshoumaru:- Como conseguiu?

_Você ainda não aprendeu nada, youkai... Acaso esqueceu-se de que sou uma árvore sagrada?_

_Que convencida..._

Sesshoumaru:- E daí?

_Fui alimentada com as orações, crenças e esperanças dos seres humanos. Só serei destruída quando essas desaparecerem._

Sesshoumaru ficou sem fala.

_Pode não parecer, mas os humanos têm um grande poder._

Sesshoumaru riu.

_Vou fingir que não estou ouvindo isso..._

_Ria... Ria o quanto quiser. Mas, jamais vai conseguir o que deseja. Os humanos me criaram, me alimentaram com suas emoções. E é isso o que os torna especiais e diferentes dos youkais. Humanos sentem... Amam, ficam felizes, se entristecem, festejam, rezam, têm fé, esperança... E, principalmente... sonham... Algo que os youkais não fazem._

Sesshoumaru recuou. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Jamais tivera um sonho na vida. Já tivera desejos, ambições, isso sim. Sabia que a árvore estava certa, mas jamais poderia admitir a si mesmo que era inferior. Era um absurdo!

Sesshoumaru:- Você é igual à raça humana. Já vi que você foi feita de fraquezas e sentimentos baratos desses seres desprezíveis.

_Se acha mesmo que vai conseguir inferiorizar Sesshoumaru, está muito enganada._

_Então... Vá. Desista de pegar minhas folhas, youkai. Você não é capaz. Não há um pingo sequer de sentimentos em seu coração frio._

Sesshoumaru:- Quando disse que certos tipos de youkais podem pegar suas folhas, mas não usá-las... Estava se referindo a quem?

_Você sabe perfeitamente de quem estou falando._

Sesshoumaru:- Meio-youkais...

_Exato. São capazes de fazer tal coisa, porque há no sangue deles uma parte humana. E com isso, podem sentir tais emoções que me fortalecem._

_Maldito Inuyasha... Será que tudo está apontando para você agora, seu miserável?_

Sesshoumaru:- Está certo.

Retirou-se.

_Já vi que, mesmo que eu tente ir contra minha vontade, tenho de ir dar uma pequena visita ao meu "querido irmãozinho"... Pai... Sabia que estava aprontando algo para mim... Só não sabia que seria algo tão insuportável... Mas, você verá que nada, nem ninguém, poderá me fazer mudar de idéia. Os humanos e meio-youkais estarão sempre em um nível inferior ao dos youkais..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Puxa vida... Ficou curtinho hoje, né? Foi mal... Bem, espero que estejam gostando. Mandem seus comentários, ok?

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Jenny-Ci**: Realmente, aquele seu review significou muito. Mostrou-me um avanço na minha escrita e no modo de passar minhas idéias e emoções para a história! Obrigada! é claro que pode me considerar uma amiga, nem precisava perguntar!! Como vc disse, é preciso que algo nos aconteça para dar "uma sacudida" nos nossos pensamentos e uma melhor organizada em nossas emoções e sentimentos. Continue confiando no Sesshy! Ele não desiste facilmente! Bjuxxxxxxxx!!

**Kassie-chan**: Bem, ele não está exatamente bonzinho, mas está muito preocupado. Isso sim! Agora, que tipo de amor ele sente pela Rin, ele não sabe ainda. Acho que já temos uma idéia de como ele poderá salvar a Rin, não é? Bjuxxxxx!!

**Nana Pizani**: Em 1º lugar... Obrigada por ter lido e comentado na fic da minha irmã!! Ela ficou muito agradecida, viu? Voltando ao review... Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Bem, ele tentou não ter que ir ao encontro do irmão, mas...Os fatos só apontavam para essa alternativa.Agora, como será que vai ser o "pedido" do Sesshy? Hein? Rsrsrsr... Bjuxxxx!!

**Rin Chan**:Bem, se ela vai ficar com o Sesshou, ninguém sabe. E é essa a principal questão da fic. Éa principal dúvida do Sesshy. Que tipo de sentimento sente pela humana? Veremos o que ele vai decidir. Bjuxxxxxxxxx!!

**Yoshino**: Uma fã minha??? Que emoção!!! Nossa, as pessoas estão gostando do jeito como eu escrevo... Isso é bom... Muito bom!! Eu tb amo o Sesshy!!!! (E o cabelo dele tb!) Rsrsrsr... Bjuxxxxxxxxx!!

**Shampoo-chan**: Não é que eu não tenha gostado... Rsrsrsr... Eu achei estranho, só isso. Tudo bem. Eu aguardo o seu e-mail!! Quando vc tiver tempo, escreva!! Menina!!!!!!! O Fluffy é a cauda dele????? O.O Toh chocada! Achei que era um acessório à parte! Sempre achei isso... XD Bem, graças não me tiraram duas fics. Tiraram uma. A "Hora EF", que já tinha 2 caps. Bjuxxxxxxxx!!

**Shampoo-chan**: Mais uma vez... Agora, com relação ao segundo review... É claro que Sesshy não poderia procurar o irmão de primeira. Ele não se rebaixaria tanto... Bjuxxxxxxxxxx!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Uff... Eu tinha achado que estava sendo realmente chata com vc... Que bom que não!E então? Gostou de me ouvir? Ficou muito ansiosa na hora? Bem... A árvore realmente deu uns foras nele. Uns tapas para ele acordar, se assim posso dizer. Para deixar de acreditar que somente os youkais podem ser considerados superiores. Bjuxxxxxx!!


	6. Encontro com o irmão

**Fortes emoções**

Nota da autora: Gente, desculpem-me pela demora. Acontece que eu estou em uma fase de revisão de uma história que escrevi e pretendo editá-la. :-D Por isso, meu tempo e minha criatividade para as fics deram uma recaída. Mas, não se preocupem, não vou abandoná-las.

DanyMoon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.6- Encontro com o irmão

Estava indignado. Por que teria de apelar para o patético de seu meio-irmão? Era um youkai, muito forte por sinal. Pedir ajuda a um ser inferior... Era humilhante! _Árvore maldita... Vai me pagar..._

O tempo continuava péssimo. Nevava como nunca. Chovia granizo... Tudo estava "perfeitamente bem" naquele momento. _Nunca tive dia pior em toda minha existência de youkai..._

Por um momento... Algo veio a sua mente. Por que salvar uma humana? Por que iria se "arriscar" tanto em tempestades, até ter de pedir ajuda a um meio-youkai? Para salvá-la? Que atitudes estava tomando? Já não era o mesmo youkai. Em outros episódios, teria abandonado a pequena na casebre e seguiria seu rumo com seu fiel servo Jaken. Mas... Por que agora era diferente? _Desculpe-me, Rin. Já não há mais nada que eu possa fazer._ Virou-se e caminhou de volta à casebre. _Tentei conseguir alguma coisa, mas há seres mais detestáveis nesse planeta do que eu imaginava..._

Enquanto caminhava, sua mente ainda estava presa a uma simples pergunta. _Por que cheguei a pensar em ir pedir ajuda ao imbecil do Inuyasha, apenas para salvar uma garota humana?_ Ele sabia. Ele tinha certeza. Seu pai devia ter alguma coisa envolvida na história. Não era simples? Sem sombra de dúvidas, seu pai jamais iria gostar de ver seus dois filhos se matando. Fazendo com que um deles pedisse ajuda ao outro, a briga poderia ficar temporariamente "cancelada". E, como Inuyasha já havia conhecido e se apaixonado por uma humana... era a vez de Sesshoumaru fazer o mesmo. Não necessariamente se apaixonar, mas ter, ao menos, um leve sentimento de compaixão. _Muito esperto, papai... O Senhor me surpreende cada vez mais..._

Chegou. Abriu a porta. Jaken estava abraçado à Rin, dormindo. A pequena menina estava ofegante. Ainda estava mal. Péssima. Sesshoumaru entrou e fechou a porta, evitando que mais vento e neve entrassem para dentro da casebre. Olhou para a humana a sua frente. O rostinho dela estava corado, mas pálido ao mesmo tempo. Por um momento, sentiu pena. Pena? Pena de uma humana? Sim. Era exatamente isso. _Isso não pode estar acontecendo._

Caminhou para dentro e aproximou-se da lareira. Estava quase apagando. Já não tinha mais lenha o suficiente para mantê-la acesa. Sesshoumaru reparou que, em um canto ao lado da lareira, havia um estoque de lenha. Pegou e jogou-a no fogo.

Olhou mais uma vez para a pequena humana. Era tão bonitinha e delicada! Lembrou-se da vez em que se conheceram. Estava tão machucado... _Maldito Inuyasha!_ Mas, ela, apesar de ser humana, foi carinhosa e cuidou do youkai arrogante. Ele sabia que tinha uma "dívida" com ela. Entretanto, essa dívida já fora paga milhões de vezes. Então... Por que continuava com ela?

Sentou-se próximo à lareira. Afastou Jaken de cima da menina e deitou-a em seu colo. Pegou seu extenso rabo (gente, de acordo com a **Shampoo-chan,** o "fluffy" é o rabo do Sesshoumaru) e envolveu a pequena humana, para que ficasse mais confortável. _Vou esperar o dia passar. Talvez, amanhã, ela acorde melhor..._

Um imenso cansaço bateu no youkai. Seus olhos logo pesaram e desligou-se do mundo afora.

Um barulho do lado de fora o fez despertar rapidamente. _O que está acontecendo?_

Caminhou até a porta e parou. Preferiu não abri-la. Apenas esperou. Esperou ver se conseguia detectar mais algum sinal de movimento. Ouviu uma conversa. Parecia de dois homens. Mas... _Não pode ser..._

Abriu a porta.

Sesshoumaru:- O que faz aqui, maldito Inuyasha?

Sim, era Inuyasha, seu meio-irmão. Carregava a jovem humana Kagome no colo, enquanto o outro rapaz, Miroku, ajudava Sango com o braço da moça ao redor de seu pescoço.

Inuyasha:- Sesshoumaru!!! Miserável, o que está fazendo aqui??

Sesshoumaru:- O que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da conta de um meio-youkai insignificante.

Inuyasha franziu as sobrancelhas. Ficou irritadíssimo com o comentário orgulhoso e nojento de seu meio-irmão. Como o odiava! Sentia vontade de esmagá-lo, torturá-lo e faze-lo sofrer até a morte. Mas... Sabia que ainda não conseguira. Sesshoumaru é habilidoso demais. Quando se encontravam, sempre (ou quase isso) lutavam, mas nunca ficou estabelecido um vencedor. Com exceção... Daquela luta... No túmulo de seu pai... Vencera naquela vez. Fora lá que arrancara o braço de seu irmão. E isso o deixara indignado.

Miroku:- Inuyasha, vamos depressa! Elas não vão agüentar por muito tempo!!

Sango e Kagome estavam muito doentes. Ao olhar bem para as duas, o youkai percebeu que estavam no mesmo estado de Rin, ou pior!

Inuyasha:- Não adianta, Miroku. Até chegarmos a um vilarejo, vai demorar muito. Precisamos arranjar um outro lugar para ficar.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o grupo a sua frente. _Estão precisando de ajuda... É mesmo, Inuyasha? Agora eu quero ver... Como será que vai se sair dessa?_, pensou ele sendo tomado por um olhar de frieza intensa.

A pequena raposinha, agarrada ao ombro do monge, não parava de tremer. Shippou era bem mais resistente do que as duas humanas, mas, mesmo assim, também estava sendo afetado pela tempestade.

Miroku, incrivelmente, ainda estava intacto. Não ficara a mercê da neve, como as duas, assim como já enfrentara milhares de tempestades iguais a essa em outras ocasiões. Seu corpo já estava mais acostumado.

Inuyasha e o monge olhavam para a cabana onde estava Sesshoumaru. _Como deve estar quente e confortável lá dentro..._, pensou Miroku.

Sesshoumaru:- Vão embora.

Os dois recuaram. Precisavam entrar lá, era a única maneira de salvar as duas humanas! Se as deixassem mais tempo na neve, seria fatal para ambas!

Inuyasha:- Seu idiota!! Não vê que estamos precisando de ajuda??

Foi aí que algo bateu no meio-youkai. _O que eu estou dizendo? Eu jamais pediria ajuda ao imbecil do Sesshoumaru... Preferia estar morto do que pedir algo a ele! Mas... A Kagome não está nada bem... E está cada vez pior! Acho que devo tentar deixar meu orgulho de lado, só dessa vez... É ela que precisa de ajuda, não eu!_

Inuyasha:- P... P-Por favor... Sesshoumaru...

A frieza ainda tomava conta do olhar do youkai. Deu pequenas risadas. Inuyasha segurou-se para não explodir.

Sesshoumaru:- Olha só... Quem diria...? Finalmente percebeu onde é o seu lugar? Abaixo de mim! No chão! Implorando por misericórdia! Como você é baixo e sem orgulho... Huhum...

O fogo estava quase chegando na bomba. Mais um pouquinho... E ela explodiria. Miroku logo percebeu que seu amigo estava tentando se controlar e resolveu fazer alguma coisa.

Miroku:- Não é hora para essas coisas, Sesshoumaru. Kagome e Sango estão muito doentes! Por favor, nos deixe entrar!

Agora sim... Sesshoumaru sentia-se no topo do mundo. Todos estavam implorando. Todos estavam, praticamente, ajoelhados diante os seus pés.

Sesshoumaru:- Já disse. Vão embora. Humanos morrem todos os dias. Conformem-se com isso.

Fechou a porta. Paralisou. Olhou bem para Rin. "_Humanos morrem todos os dias..._". Dissera aquilo com tanta tranqüilidade... Entretanto, aquela pequena humana o prendia. Não queria que morresse. Queria tê-la de volta. Mesmo com as canções insuportáveis e as brincadeiras sem graça. Aquela frase causara um impacto em sua mente.

Jaken:- Ssssenhor...

Sesshoumaru:- O que foi, Jaken?

Jaken:- Sssinto dizer, ssenhor... Masss, acho que asss chanccesss de Rin sobreviver sssão mínimasss.

Sesshoumaru:- E você entende algo de medicina ou de doenças, Jaken?

Jaken:- Não... sssenhor... Na verdade... Bem pouco...

Sesshoumaru:- Então cale a boca e não dê palpites!

Por que agia daquela forma? Por que sentia um calafrio quando pensava nas possibilidades de sobrevivência da menina? Por que se importava tanto?

_Não consigo entender... O que mais posso fazer? Tentei ir atrás do tal antídoto, mas aquela árvore velha e insuportável não quis colaborar... Humm... _

Lembrou-se da árvore. Sim... A árvore!! Ela poderia dar um jeito nos seus problemas. Mas, por ser um youkai, não conseguira obter as tais folhas medicinais. Entretanto...

Sesshoumaru:- Inuyasha! Venha até aqui!

Abrira mais uma vez a porta. Um pouco distante, estavam eles. O monge com a exterminadora e a raposinha, e o meio-youkai com a humana da Era atual.

Inuyasha:- O que você quer afinal, Sesshoumaru???

Sesshoumaru:- Você precisa de um abrigo, não é? E eu preciso de algumas folhas. Talvez possamos fazer algum acordo.

_É a primeira vez que tento fazer um acordo com esse meio-youkai miserável. Mas, estamos enfrentando as mesmas dificuldades. Detesto admitir, mas não possuo nenhum recurso que possa salvar Rin, no momento. Pai... Certamente, esse era um momento que desejava desesperadamente admirar. Mas, não se acostume. Farei uma exceção hoje. Somente hoje..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: FELIZ 2005 PARA TODOS!!!!!!!

Desculpem-me a hiper, ultra demora, mas, espero que sejam compreensivos.

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Hika Cheshire**: Hoje é vc é a primeira, né, Hika? Rsrsrrssr... Bem, o Sesshou acabou achando absurdo demais a idéia de ir atrás do irmão (cá entre nós, para um youkai como ele, é absurdo mesmo!) e desistiu. Mas, como o destino é, né? Acabou unindo os dois. Nossa! O.O Quantas carinhas! Rsrsrsrsrs... Vc adora me fazer rir, né? E sempre consegue! Ah! E obrigada pelo elogio! Minha voz não é LINDA, mas é aceitável... Bjuxxxxx!!

**Jenny-Ci**: Nossa, é bom saber que essa frase causou um impacto tão profundo! E, é verdade o que vc disse. Não nos valorizamos muito. Somos capazes de grandes coisas, mas nem nos damos conta disso.É verdade também queos youkais sentem, mas aquilo foi apenaso ponto de vista da árvore. Que, por sinal, valoriza oshumanos e rejeita osyoukais. Sesshoumaru sabe que sente, mas não quer admitir isso. Porque os "sentimentos são coisas que enfraquecem o ser". Entende?Bem, acho que é só! Bjuxxxxxxxx!!

**Kassie-chan**:Sniff... Sniff... Não fala assim do meu Sesshy.... Rsrsrsrsr... Eu sei que é verdade. O Sesshy com essa frieza e orgulho dele, acaba fazendo com que suas maiores qualidades sejam guardadas. Ele adora mostrar seu lado "podre". Rrsrsrs... Bjuxxxxxxxxx!! Até a próxima!

**Nike-chan**: Oieeeeeee!! É a primeira vez que aparece? Que bom que fez questão de mandar um review, fiquei muito feliz!! Bem, é bom saber que está amando a minha fic. Posso demorar para editar meus caps., mas eu os escrevo da melhor maneira possível. E, nada de pedofilia!! O Sesshy não está com mais intenções, somente está confuso.Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por ter adicionados aos seus favoritos!! Bjuxxxxxxxxx!!


	7. Irmãos lado a lado

**Fortes emoções **

Nota da autora: Há quanto tempo, hein? Ok, já estou cansada de pedir desculpas a vcs... XD O primeiro motivo pela minha demora, vcs já sabem. O segundo é que acabei de trocar o pc. Maravilha, né? Ainda estou fazendo algumas adaptações p/ o XP. É por esse motivo que estou lerda p/ escrever as fics. Espero que ainda estejam acompanhando.

DanyMoon 

Obs. : E, mais uma coisa, o site tá malucão, né? Rrsrsrssr... Isso já colaborou p/ atrasar as fics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 7- Irmãos lado a lado

_Isso não está acontecendo... É... É impossível! Devo estar sonhando, delirando, sei lá! Acho que essa ventania toda me fez perder a cabeça..._

Estava estático. Nenhum músculo se movia, nem mesmo os da face. Como acreditar? Era impossível, um milagre!! Sesshoumaru estava, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, tentando estabelecer um acordo entre irmãos!!

Inuyasha:- Ah... Você deve estar brincando!

Levou uma cotovelada. O monge ao lado também estava impressionado, mas sabia que teriam de aproveitar esse momento de "fraqueza" do youkai para conseguirem salvar as duas humanas.

Miroku:- Você disse que quer umas folhas, não é? Elas devem ser realmente importantes para chegar a ponto de nos propor um acordo...

Sesshoumaru fechou o punho com força.

Sesshoumaru:- Inuyasha, você vai querer entrar, ou não?

Pensou duas vezes... Será que deveriam arriscar tanto? Que tipo de acordo Sesshoumaru estava preparando? O fato de querer discutir e resolver algo ao lado de Inuyasha já era um "mistério". Uma novidade tremenda! Entretanto, sabiam que essas folhas deveriam ser muito especiais. Sesshoumaru sempre fez tudo por conta própria, jamais dependeu dos outros para conseguir o que desejava. Mas, dessa vez... Algo estava diferente...

_Infelizmente, vou ter de arriscar... Só não sei o que o Sesshoumaru está tramando, mas... Kagome corre sério perigo... Se continuarmos aqui fora, a vida dela e de Sango podem ser perdidas..._, pensou o meio-youkai.

Inuyasha:- Está certo, Sesshoumaru.

Caminharam para dentro da casinha e lá ajeitaram as duas humanas, de forma que ficassem próximas à lareira. Os demais "homens" (youkai, meio-youkai e humano) sentaram-se próximos um do outro. Inuyasha tentava manter distância de Sesshoumaru, ficando ao lado do monge. Os olhares trocados entre irmãos não eram agradáveis.

Miroku:- Sesshoumaru, diga-nos... O que aconteceu?

Inuyasha arrastou o olhar para a lareira. Ao lado de Kagome e Sango... estava uma menininha...

Inuyasha:- Essa menina...

_Sesshoumaru está andando com uma humana? Quero dizer... Eu sabia que ela estava ao lado dele, mas... Não sabia que estava até agora... Sesshoumaru está muito diferente... Desde quando passou a aceitar a companhia de "seres inferiores"?_, se perguntou o meio-youkai.

Sesshoumaru:- Rin não acordou desde o dia em que essa tempestade começou.

Miroku:- Rin?

Estavam admirando a pequena. Era jovem, delicada... Como conseguia ficar ao lado de um youkai tão frio como Sesshoumaru?

Miroku:- Tenho a impressão de que seja uma epidemia...

Inuyasha:- Uma epidemia?

Miroku:- Sim... Lembra-se, Inuyasha, dos vilarejos por onde passamos? A grande maioria das pessoas estava doente. E muito!

Inuyasha:- Tem razão... Então, você acha que essa epidemia atinge os humanos mais fracos?

Miroku:- Acredito que sim.

O monge também estava doente, mas nem se comparava ao estado grave das demais humanas. Estava levemente resfriado, tossia com freqüência... Os mesmos sintomas. Até estava com um pouco de febre.

Inuyasha:- Descanse, Miroku.

Miroku:- Não precisa se preocupar, Inuyasha. Eu estou bem.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava o relacionamento dos dois. Eram amigos, e pelo visto, GRANDES amigos. _Quanta besteira..._

Sesshoumaru:- Então, uma epidemia está tomando conta de todos os humanos inferiores, não é? Humm...

_Isso é estranho demais... Por que será que Akyno não está fazendo nada? Aquela árvore maldita... Se prezava tanto assim os humanos, por que está deixando isso acontecer e se alastrar nessa magnitude?_

Inuyasha:- Miroku, é melhor você dormir. Deixe que eu e Sesshoumaru vamos resolver esse problema. Descanse e recupere suas energias.

O monge acenou com a cabeça. Talvez fosse melhor fazer o que o meio-youkai estava dizendo. Afinal, era melhor evitar possíveis complicações.

_Miroku não pode mais sair daqui. Se ficar à mercê da tempestade de novo, poderá não resistir. Apesar de ser forte, ainda sim é humano._

Sesshoumaru:- Inuyasha... Você já ouviu falar da grande árvore Akyno? A protetora dos humanos?

Inuyasha:- Eu... Bem...

Sesshoumaru:- Já esperava. O seu conhecimento é de baixo nível. Por que eu fui perguntar?

Inuyasha:- Escuta aqui, Sesshoumaru!! Não estamos aqui para brigar, certo? Porque, se for, eu terei o maior prazer em mostrar o verdadeiro poder da Tesaiga!

Miroku:- Coff... Coff... Inuyasha, pare de brigar! Vocês precisam trabalhar juntos, ao menos uma vez na vida!

O meio-youkai cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Apesar de estar louco para mostrar do que é capaz, sabia que não devia arrumar confusão ali.

Inuyasha:- O que é essa tal Akyno?

Sesshoumaru:- É uma árvore sagrada. De acordo com as lendas e mitos dos humanos, as folhas dessa grande árvore são capazes de curar qualquer coisa.

Inuyasha:- Ha! E desde quando você acredita em mitos de humanos, Sesshoumaru?

O youkai fechou o olhar.

Sesshoumaru:- Nunca acreditei. Acaso você ainda não tenha aprendido, Inuyasha, uma das grandes virtudes de um youkai é ser curioso. Fui buscar respostas com relação a esse mito e descobrir se o que diziam era verdade.

Miroku:- Akyno é a fonte de esperança de todos os humanos. Suas folhas estão cheias de sentimentos bons e puros, essenciais para qualquer vida humana.

_Que absurdo..._, pensou o youkai. _Cada vez mais a minha opinião sobre os humanos se confirma... Não conseguem viver sem esses sentimentos baratos..._

Miroku:- Muitos viajantes têm como objetivo chegar a essa fonte rica de purezas. De acordo com os mitos... Coff... Coff... Nenhum youkai é capaz de desfrutar das habilidades e potenciais de Akyno. Mas, apenas meio-youkais podem tocar em suas folhas, se tiverem bons propósitos.

_Então... É por isso que Sesshoumaru precisava da minha ajuda... Ele é um youkai e jamais demonstrou piedade para com a raça humana. A árvore sabe disso muito bem. Ele deve ter ficado fulo da vida por ter percebido o quanto seus "PODERES" são insignificantes perto de uma árvore sagrada_, pensou o meio-youkai dando pequenas risadas.

Sesshoumaru:- Akyno se mostrou arrogante, orgulhosa e insignificante. Temos de procurar outra saída.

Inuyasha:- Não... Eu acho que essa árvore é a melhor solução para esse problema. Se soubermos falar com jeito, pode ser que consigamos algo.

_Tenho certeza de que tudo irá se resolver, se tentarmos obter essas tais folhas sagradas. Akyno me pareceu esperta, de acordo com a descrição de Miroku... Temos que saber agir para conseguir o que queremos. Se bem que... Nada seria melhor do que ver o meu "doce e querido" irmão Sesshoumaru ser humilhado por uma árvore..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs: É gente... Acabou por hoje. É uma pena que seja tão curto, né?

Bjuxxxxx, pessoal!!

Obs2: O.O Tô surpresa... Não sabia que "casebre" era substantivo masculino... para mim era "a casebre" e não "o casebre"... O.O Tô boba...


	8. O destino da humanidade depende de você

**Fortes emoções**

Nota da autora: Enfim de volta! Uhuuuuuuuuu! E aew? Como passaram o carnaval? Tudo beleza? Espero que sim...

Vcs devem estar doidinhos para me matar, né? XD Eu sei, eu sei... Demorei demais. Peço desculpas à todos. Não vou garantir nada, porque minhas aulas voltaram, mas tentarei não demorar tanto, ok?

Bem, era só isso e, por favor, entrem no meu **blog de Inu**! O nome é **The Magic Power's Inuyasha**! Espero vcs lá

P.S.: Para entrar no meu blog, basta clicar no meu nick que lá estará a URL (ou end.), ok?

**DanyMoon**

* * *

Cap.8- O destino da humanidade depende de você

A neve... Branca... Gelada... Congelante...

O vento... Solto... Livre... Destruidor...

Um casebre. Um único casebre em meio à chuva de granizo, ao mar de neve que o envolvia. Aquele único casebre, pobre, abandonado, deixado de lado há um tempo, pôde demonstrar sua tamanha utilidade. Até mesmo aquilo que se desgastou, pode vir a se tornar um poderoso aliado.

Uma lareira. Pequena, mas salvadora. Sem ela, as chances de sobreviver teriam sido mínimas para qualquer humano. Até mesmo dentro do casebre, o poderoso vento conseguia causar seus danos. Aquela lareira velha, imunda e desgastada, conseguira estabilizar, mesmo que por uma diferença pouco significativa, o ar congelante que ali circulava.

Sesshoumaru- Não estou a fim de ouvir sermões estúpidos de uma árvore acabada!

O youkai lembrava-se perfeitamente dos tapas que levara de Akyno. Apesar de "acabada", como ele mesmo a qualificara, a árvore sagrada possuía poderes incríveis; os quais poderiam fazer toda a diferença na vida de milhões de pessoas.

_Se pensa que voltarei arrependido, está muito enganada. Não dou a mínima se todos os humanos serão dizimados do mapa! Mortos ou não, isso não me interessa... Ou melhor. Se desaparecerem, finalmente os youkais terão liberdade total, e não mais precisarão enfrentar criaturas insignificantes. Não perderemos mais tempo com coisas inúteis..._, pensou Sesshoumaru certo de sua decisão.

Miroku- Inuyasha, elas não estão nada bem...

O rosto do monge estava corado. Não por vergonha, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas por dificuldade de respirar. Seus pulmões estavam contraídos, suava frio e sentia uma leve tontura. A cada segundo que se passava, seu estado ia piorando.

Inuyasha- Eu já disse para descansar, Miroku. Recupere suas energias. Não vou deixar que vocês morram. Pode confiar em mim. Nem que eu tenha que ir até o paraíso para trazê-los de volta, caso tudo saia errado!

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto do monge, apesar da dor ser insuportável. A amizade dos dois era imensa. Todos, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Kirara... Todos. Certamente, nunca haviam visto amizade tão intensa. Essa era a verdadeira amizade. Aquela inseparável. Inesquecível. Eram uma verdadeira família.

_É inacreditável..._, pensava o youkai, analisando cada olhar, cada palavra de seu meio-irmão. Era extremamente impossível de se aceitar. Como Inuyasha conseguia manter um relacionamento tão protetor e amigo com aqueles humanos e youkais insignificantes? _É uma verdadeira perdição... Pai, você gerou, sem dúvidas, um elo fraco..._ _Está satisfeito agora? Viu no que deu seu relacionamento com uma humana? Um meio-youkai com sentimentos humanos... Isso me enoja... E ainda por cima teve coragem de entregar a Tesaiga, uma espada maravilhosa e com poderes inigualáveis, a um ser desprezível como Inuyasha...?_

Inuyasha- Sesshoumaru, escute-me, ao menos uma vez em sua vida. Você não quer perder essa menina, não é? Pois bem. Eu também não quero perder meus amigos.

Sesshoumaru- Quem disse que eu...

Inuyasha- Apenas escute! Essa menina precisa de você. A vida dela depende de você! E meus amigos sempre confiaram em mim e eu neles. Não me agrada o fato de ter que trabalhar a seu lado... Mas, não temos outra saída.

Olhou para os lados. Jaken fazia de tudo para manter a lareira acesa. A pequena raposinha repousava ao lado do monge, que sofria com os sintomas da doença. Ao lado dele, três humanas. Todas muito mal. Principalmente a mais nova dentre elas... Rin.

Inuyasha- Não sei quanto a você... Mas eu não conseguiria viver sabendo que as pessoas que mais amo no mundo morreram por minha causa.

_O que estou dizendo? Sesshoumaru nunca se importou com ninguém em sua vida... Ele por acaso sabe o significado da palavra amor?_, pensou o meio-youkai.

Inuyasha- Espere! Talvez tenha algo na mochila da Kagome!

Sem perder tempo, o meio-youkai voou para perto da mochila pesada da jovem, abrindo-a com brutalidade e agilidade. Suas garras percorreram os diferentes objetos que lá se encontravam e nada. Achou um pequeno vidro onde continham algumas ervas. A lembrança do momento onde estas haviam sido conseguidas veio instantaneamente a sua mente.

"_Espere, Kagome! Leve isto. Estas ervas poderão ajudar caso o impulsivo do Inuyasha resolva passar dos limites. Elas ajudam a acalmar os sintomas de um ferimento. Também ajudam a amenizar a dor. Creio que será muito útil à você._", dissera Kaede, antes de se retirarem do vilarejo.

Inuyasha- Tenho certeza de que isto não resolverá o problema, mas ajudará a acalmar os sintomas. Creio que eles agüentarão até que voltemos.

Sesshoumaru- Jaken...

Jaken- Sssssim, Sssenhor?

Sesshoumaru- Prepare um chá com essas ervas e dê a eles. Eu e... Inuyasha... Iremos atrás de Akyno para esclarecer essa história.

Os olhos do meio-youkai se arregalaram. Seu irmão mais velho aceitara a "missão". Apesar de irem à contra-gosto, o mais importante era trazer as tais folhas da grande árvore sagrada e acabar de vez com a epidemia que devastava várias regiões e dizimava seus habitantes.

Sesshoumaru- Fique de olho em todos e não cometa nenhum ato precipitado. Pense, ao menos uma vez na vida, antes de fazer algo.

Jaken- Sssssim, Sssenhor...

_Por mais que eu queira, tudo me leva a aceitar essa idéia de "juntar forças"... Que absurdo... Isso jamais se repetirá... Não mesmo. Mesmo que todo o mundo esteja em perigo, nada me fará voltar a cometer esse ato "suicida"..._, pensou o youkai, levantando-se logo em seguida.

Sesshoumaru- Vai ficar aí igual a uma estátua?

Inuyasha olhou bem para o rosto de Kagome e passou a mão tocando sua pele delicadamente. _Vou salvíla, Kagome. Pode ter certeza disso... Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, não deixarei você morrer..._

Sesshoumaru- Vamos logo. Não esperarei você.

Inuyasha- Nem vai precisar!

A porta foi aberta. Muita neblina, ventos fortíssimos. Uma imagem ao longe... O horizonte... Todo coberto de neve. A paisagem era totalmente branca e deprimente.

Inuyasha- É agora!

Sem demorar, o youkai levantou vôo e seu meio-irmão começou a correr com todas as forças que tinha. Desviar-se de bolas de neve que rolavam, pular pelas árvores cobertas de gelo estava sendo uma tarefa difícil. Sesshoumaru não encontrava tantos atritos em seu caminho, apenas o vento que o empurrava com força.

_É a primeira vez que estou cometendo uma loucura por uma humana... O que isso deve significar? Que o grande Sesshoumaru está mudando? Não... Não pode ser... Por mais que eu tente, aquela cena não sai da minha mente... Rin... O dia em que nos conhecemos está marcado em mim... A sua inocência me intrigou... Eu sempre fui um youkai temido... Mas, você... Você se mostrou forte. Corajosa, apesar de não aparentar. Creio que tudo isso mexeu comigo. Como uma menina de apenas sete anos não conseguiu identificar o grande perigo que corria ao se aproximar de um youkai como eu? Algo nela me atraiu, sem dúvida... E é essa mesma atração que me impede de seguir meu caminho da forma que o fazia antigamente. Uma questão nova se formou desde que você apareceu em minha vida. E tenho certeza... Você não sairá dela tão cedo... Mesmo que queira, EU não vou deixar..._

* * *

OBS.: O que acharam? Emocionante, não? Me inspirei ouvindo uma música da Celine Dion: "_A New Day Has Come_". Essa música é maravilhosa! 

Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu simplesmente amei! Nos vemos no próximo cap.!

**DanyMoon**

* * *

Comentário dos reviews: 

**Hika Cheshire**: Vc é a primeira, Hika! EHHHHHHH! Vc e a sua mania de "desce a colina" XDDD! Realmente, é uma epidemia. Acho que todo mundo se surpreendeu com a proposta do Sesshy, né? Mas, vc viu que depois ele hesitou um pouco... Ele é assim mesmo. Bjuxxxxxx!

**Yume Vy**: Oieeeeee! Nossa, você realmente gosta do Sesshy com a Rin, né? Então... Somos duas! Se bem que... Eu também gosto da possibilidade de Sesshy e Kagura... Mas, Sesshy e Rin FOREVER! Nossa, quantos elogios! Muuuuuuuito obrigadaaaaaaaaaa! Amei todos! (tá legal, quem é que odeia elogios?) Espero que vc não tenha desistido da fic. Eu sei que vacilei legal, mas a esperança é a última que morre!Bem... Se ela vai crescer e ficar com ele eu não sei... Quem sabe? Rsrsrrs... Curiosidade... Bem, é só isso. Obrigada por seu review! Bjuxxxxxx!

**Kassie-Matsuyama**:Oieeeeeee! Nick novo, hein? Bem legal! Gostei! Com relação à review... O Inu já acalmou a sua arrogância, isso foi bem notório nesse ep., né? Agora é só ver como eles conseguirão as tais folhas, né? Bjuxxxxxxx!

**Priscila Marvolo**: Oieeeeee! Que bom que vc está gostando! Só espero que não tenha abandonado... T-T Realmente, a linguagem de internet é abolida nas minhas fics. Ao menos, nas atuais. XD Bjuxxxxxxxxx! Obrigada pela review!

**Little-Dark-Sakura-Angel**:Oieeeeeeeee! Muito obrigada pela review e por seus elogios! Bjuxxxxxxxx!

**Deia-love-Kouga**: Oieeeeeeeeee, mana! É, vc tem razão... Dessa vez eu demorei demais... Bem, espero que vc esteja gostando. Mande mais reviews para mim, mana! Estarei esperando, viu? Bjuxxxxxxxx!


End file.
